


clarity

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [16]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon ties up loose ends and says his goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clarity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very... gentle update, I guess. It’s Hakyeon-centric, which I feel we needed, and he deserved.

Hakyeon growled, low and frustrated, and he ripped the page he was writing on out of his notebook and crumpled it up. He tossed it down onto the table, where it joined several other paper balls — the remains of his attempts to write his resignation letter.

“I don’t know what to write,” he said, slumping down in his seat and glaring at the blank page he’d just revealed. 

From behind him, Taekwoon said placidly, “I quit. Goodbye.” 

Hakyeon turned in his seat just enough to give Taekwoon an unimpressed look, but Taekwoon wasn’t looking at him, too focused on his task. He was meticulously wrapping Hakyeon’s glass dishware in newspaper, so they wouldn’t break during transport. He’d be done soon, since most of Hakyeon’s dishes were plastic.

There was a curve to Taekwoon’s cheek that let Hakyeon know he was smiling. “I want to write more than that,” Hakyeon grumbled. “There’s— there’s stuff I want to _convey_.” 

Taekwoon carefully placed a well wrapped plate into a box, and then closed said box up. When he turned around, there was a gentle smile still lingering on his face. “Stuff?”

“Stuff,” Hakyeon agreed, solemn. Taekwoon pushed off from the counter, coming over to brace a hand on the table so he could look down at Hakyeon’s blank page. He raised an eyebrow at Hakyeon, who muttered, “It’s a work in progress.”

“Mm,” Taekwoon hummed, leaning down to kiss the frown between Hakyeon’s brows. “All your kitchenware is packed, and I think everything else is as well.” 

Hakyeon pulled away, looking around in surprise at all the boxes stacked neatly by the door. There weren’t a whole lot, Hakyeon didn’t own a great many things. “Everything?” Hakyeon squawked. “You do move fast.”

“Mm,” Taekwoon said again. “We can move it all into the car now.” 

Hakyeon sighed. He’d have to write his letter later, he thought as he got up to begin moving the boxes downstairs and into his poor little car.

“Here,” Taekwoon said, nudging a few boxes with his toes, “these ones are lighter.”

Hakyeon blushed, but he obediently grabbed one of those boxes, gauging that this one was full of clothes. Taekwoon picked one up whose insides thumped when he settled it in his arms. Probably one of the ones that was full of books. Hakyeon had quite a few books. 

“Thank you,” Hakyeon whispered.

“Mm.”

——

Taekwoon’s apartment looked different bathed in light. Hakyeon’s own apartment hadn’t had very much lighting installed anywhere, so he’d bought a lot of lamps, and now those lamps were settled around Taekwoon’s apartment, plugged in and illuminating the large room. 

“This carpet needs to be vacuumed,” Hakyeon said, eyeing the floor. He looked over at Taekwoon, standing in the middle of the room, squinting around himself. Hakyeon felt pity for him. “We can turn some of them off.” 

“No, I’ll adjust,” Taekwoon said, but Hakyeon was already going over to the nightstands on either side of Taekwoon’s bed and switching off the small lamps they’d placed there. Once they were off all that were left were the standing lamps, one of which Hakyeon had placed next to the sofa, and the other shoved into the kitchen corner. They’d need to do something about that.

It didn’t take long for them to unpack. His books went alongside Taekwoon’s small collection in the bookshelf, his clothes in the dresser, and his toiletries into the bathroom, though he’d already had quite a few of them in there from the many nights and days spent here. His laptop was set on the coffee table, and his dishes and silverware in their respective drawers and cabinets. Taekwoon hadn’t had any at all, which just wouldn’t do. 

Hakyeon set his toaster on the kitchen counter, eyeing all the empty space. “I’ll need to get a countertop stove,” he grumbled. “And some kind of oven.” 

“Mm,” Taekwoon said, plugging the toaster into an outlet for Hakyeon.

“And a space heater,” Hakyeon added, shivering a little. “Maybe several space heaters.”

“I pity the people paying my electric bill,” Taekwoon murmured, wrapping an arm around Hakyeon’s shoulders and spiking his temperature up for Hakyeon’s benefit.

Hakyeon turned so he could wrap his arms around Taekwoon’s middle, cuddling close. “Who does pay your electric bill?”

“Various residences and businesses up on the surface.”

Hakyeon blinked. “So you’re _stealing_ electricity.” 

“Should we send them muffin baskets in apology?” Taekwoon asked, raising an eyebrow at Hakyeon.

“Maybe,” Hakyeon murmured. The way Taekwoon was looking at him was making his heart flutter. 

“What would the note say?” Taekwoon asked softly, hand coming up to cup the side of Hakyeon’s face.

Hakyeon swallowed thickly. “Sorry for the spike in your electric bill, my human lover moved in with me and gets cold easily?”

“Regards, your resident vampire?” Taekwoon whispered. “I think that might distress them more than the slight rise in their electric bill.” 

“Yes, probably,” Hakyeon agreed, eyes focused on Taekwoon’s lips. He barely knew what they were talking about anymore. 

Taekwoon leaned down, kissing Hakyeon softly, sweetly. Hakyeon sighed, feeling his body relax, head tipping back as an invitation for Taekwoon to deepen the kiss. Taekwoon didn’t though. Instead he pulled away to pepper kisses over Hakyeon’s cheek, his jaw, his eyelids.

“I’m really living here now,” Hakyeon whimpered, gasping when Taekwoon nipped gently at his ear. “I’m—”

“Mine,” Taekwoon whispered, “you’re mine.”

“I still need to officially quit,” Hakyeon said, laughing breathlessly as Taekwoon continued to playfully bite lightly at him, moving down to the sensitive skin of his neck. 

“Mine,” Taekwoon grumbled, and Hakyeon clutched him tighter. 

“Yours,” he agreed, smiling. He tilted his head, baring more of his neck. “Would you like to mark me? It’s been a while.” 

Taekwoon paused, a moment, before saying, “Yes.”

“I want it too,” Hakyeon said. 

He expected Taekwoon to do it then, but instead he guided Hakyeon to the couch, first sitting on it and then pulling Hakyeon down into his lap. Hakyeon laughed, squirming and shifting so he was straddling Taekwoon’s waist. Taekwoon kissed him, hands braced lightly on Hakyeon’s hips, and Hakyeon felt Taekwoon’s fangs slide out. 

Hakyeon absently shoved his jacket off his shoulders, not breaking the kiss as he did so, shivering when the cold air hit his arms. They’d definitely need a space heater, since this was going to be a more permanent thing. Taekwoon tugged Hakyeon’s shirt off over his head, breaking the kiss for a brief second to do so. Then his mouth was back over Hakyeon’s, and Hakyeon pressed their chests together, feeling Taekwoon’s warmth bleed through his sweater. Taekwoon traced his fingers lightly over the sunburst tattoo on Hakyeon’s back, and it sizzled under his touch. 

“Please,” Hakyeon gasped, pulling back to mouth along Taekwoon’s jaw. He wiggled, grinding down in Taekwoon’s lap, already hard. Taekwoon hissed. “Please.”

Taekwoon nuzzled at Hakyeon’s neck, right over his pulse point, before trailing his lips down to the juncture of where Hakyeon’s neck met his shoulder. Hakyeon stilled, simply trembling in anticipation, waiting, barely breathing. He’d gotten so hard so fast, and the sunburst tattoo on his back was sparking, unusually active. 

Taekwoon’s breath was tickling his skin, and he nipped, lightly, just a quick prick of fangs, not breaking the skin, and Hakyeon jerked, arching in such a way that his crotch ground into Taekwoon’s. “Tease,” he gasped, fingertips clutching onto Taekwoon’s shoulders.

He sensed rather than saw Taekwoon’s smile, and then Taekwoon was biting him, fangs sliding into the sensitive skin of his neck easily with two sharp pricks of pain. Hakyeon’s head lolled back even as the sunburst tattoo went off jerkily, sending a jolt of energy through his body and tearing a moan out of him. He squirmed in Taekwoon’s lap, searching for friction, and Taekwoon surprised him by pulling back just enough so that he could bite him a second time. It hurt more, the area tender, and the new pain combined with his tattoo going off weakly another time had Hakyeon coming, cock still trapped inside his jeans. 

“Fuck,” Hakyeon whimpered, a blush rising to his cheeks from the stimulation as well as embarrassment. A thick line of blood dripped from the wounds down Hakyeon’s chest. He fell still once his orgasm had passed, finding the stiff fabric of the denim to be somewhat overwhelming on his sensitive cock. 

Taekwoon was licking softly over the marks he’d made. He’d barely even fed, and later Hakyeon would have to scold him, but right now he felt like jelly. 

“You came?” Taekwoon murmured, and Hakyeon felt his blush deepen. Taekwoon pulled away so he could look up at Hakyeon with bright eyes, mouth smeared with red.

“Yes,” Hakyeon muttered begrudgingly, and Taekwoon smirked, a little. 

Hakyeon scoot back, trying to steady himself, stop his trembling. There were still aftershocks zinging through him, but he paid them no mind as he slipped off the couch to kneel on the floor. He placed his hands on Taekwoon’s knees, nudging his legs apart so he could kneel between them. 

Then he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Taekwoon’s cock through his jeans, and Taekwoon stopped smirking. 

——

It was dark when Hakyeon woke. Of course, being underground had that effect. There was always something odd about the permanence of the darkness beneath the earth, like time was standing still or happening all at once, merging into a single whole or fading into nothing at all. It was disconcerting, to say the least. 

Hakyeon groped around the bed, under his pillow, locating his phone so he could check the time. It was early afternoon, the screen informed him. 

Taekwoon groaned, rolling over and smashing his face into the pillow. “Too bright,” came the muffled complaint, and Hakyeon fought down a smile, pressing the button so his screen went dark. 

Hakyeon blinked away the spots in his vision, his owl eyes tats kicking in enough that he could make out Taekwoon turning his face to the side, eyes closed as he settled back into sleep. There was a sweet ache in Hakyeon’s chest as he stared at Taekwoon’s peaceful face. After a moment, he leaned down and kissed Taekwoon’s eyelid gently, feeling his lashes brush against his lips softly. He knew what he wanted to write in his letter. 

“I need to turn a light on,” Hakyeon whispered, getting out of the bed and immediately shivering. Taekwoon made a displeased noise, grasping for Hakyeon but he was far too late. Hakyeon took the blanket with him, but graciously left the sheet to preserve Taekwoon’s modesty. He wrapped the blanket around himself as he headed to the living area and clicked the light on. Taekwoon made a truly pitiful noise. 

Hakyeon settled himself on the floor beside the coffee table, pulling his notebook and pen closer, and began to write.

It was slow and halting, the scratch of his pen on the paper loud in the silence. Hakyeon wasn’t sure how long it took, but he was sure it was a disproportionately long time compared to the actual finished length of the letter. But he’d said everything he wanted to, and felt content with it. 

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. There were official forms to fill out, he needed clearance, to discuss his severance pay as well as the passing on of his apartment. But he didn’t care, and he didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself. There’d be too many questions that Hakyeon couldn’t give answers to. Better to resign quietly and without pomp, to disappear into the ether without warning. 

His only regret was that he wasn’t going to get to say goodbye, but this letter would suffice, he’d conveyed all he’d wanted to despite its short length. Hakyeon’s dearest friends, they all knew. Wonshik and Hongbin weren’t going to be affected by his resignation. Sanghyuk— well, Hakyeon wasn’t his mentor anymore, and they’d still remain in contact, though Sanghyuk would have to hide that fact. But he’d know, when he heard the news, he’d know where Hakyeon was, that this goodbye didn’t apply to him. He wouldn’t be worried. And there wasn’t anyone else—

Hakyeon groaned. Kyungsoo. He couldn’t just vanish into the air and not tell Kyungsoo. Despite however much the stupid little sorcerer grumbled about Hakyeon, he’d worry if Hakyeon just vanished. Not to mention that Hakyeon hadn’t actually intended to terminate _their_ friendship. He really liked Kyungsoo. They had been friends since Hakyeon was a teenager, and Kyungsoo had been— however old he’d been. He’d looked the same as he did now back then, like time had frozen him. The magic in his blood was strong.

“What is it?” Taekwoon whispered, voice raspy. 

Hakyeon shook himself, tugging his letter out of his notebook and folding it neatly. “I just realized I’ve left a loose end dangling,” he muttered, stuffing the letter into an envelope. He licked the glue, making it sticky so he could seal it. Then he stood, going over to the dresser to find some clean clothes. “I need to go out and tie this up, and then drop the letter off at HQ.” 

“Now?”

“Yes, now, the sooner I drop this thing off the better I’ll feel,” Hakyeon said simply, dropping the blanket so he could pull his fresh clothes on. “Besides, I need to drop it off during the day, because I want to be long gone before anyone actually reads it.” 

“Mm,” Taekwoon grunted. Hakyeon shot him a fond smile, and he went over to the bed, kissing Taekwoon lightly on the lips. It made Taekwoon’s grumpy frown fade a little. “Be careful.”

“I will be,” Hakyeon promised, kissing him again.

Hakyeon went and retrieved his jacket, tugging it on and revelling in the warmth. His phone said it was cold out, so he wrapped a scarf around his neck for good measure. Once the letter was placed securely in one of the inside pockets of said jacket, Hakyeon thought he was ready to go. But there was something rustling to his right, and he saw it was his shirt, discarded on the floor by the couch from earlier. A distressed musical note reached Hakyeon’s ears, and he went over, picking the shirt up and shaking it so his little amulet fell out onto the floor. It began to scoot to him, and Hakyeon picked it up with a smile and slung it over his head so it could dangle happily over his sternum. Taekwoon must have pulled it off him when he’d tugged Hakyeon’s shirt off for him. As a rule, it didn’t mind Hakyeon taking it off, so long as he remained near, but it never failed to remind him to bring it along when he was going places. 

“Funny little charm,” Hakyeon muttered. It settled down, and Hakyeon zipped his jacket up over it before setting off into the tunnels, and up into the brisk afternoon air. 

——

Warm air wafted into Hakyeon’s face as he opened the door to Kyungsoo’s cramped shop, enveloping him like an embrace when he stepped inside. It was dim, and Hakyeon blinked a couple of times, waiting for his eyes to adjust after the bright icy sunlight. He unzipped his jacket while he was waiting, already feeling sweat begin to prick at the skin of his forehead. 

Hakyeon took a moment to flip the sign to _closed_ before he made his way to the back of the shop. There were voices, floating faintly through the shop, difficult to hear over the sudden chattering of all the charms around him. Hakyeon’s amulet was chiming happily. He wondered if maybe it ever missed its friends. 

Upon reaching the counter, Hakyeon was surprised to see there was a customer. He didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone actually come into the shop to, you know, buy things. Kyungsoo made his living under the table more than above. 

“Hey, be with you in a second,” Kyungsoo said absently, glancing at Hakyeon before he turned his attention back to the customer. It was a young girl, maybe mid-teens, buying some tattered books on spellwork. She looked at Hakyeon nervously as Kyungsoo put her books into a paper bag, taping it shut before handing it back to her. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled, hugging her package to her chest and hurrying away. 

“Have a nice day,” Kyungsoo called, smiling. He and Hakyeon were silent until the sound of the the door closing, the bell over it tinkling, echoed through the shop. Then Kyungsoo’s smile dropped off his face and he squinted at Hakyeon. “You’re bad for business.”

“I wasn’t aware you ever got proper business,” Hakyeon said truthfully. “Besides, I’m not that scary.”

Kyungsoo gave him a speaking glance, but he let it pass. “What’s up?”

Hakyeon fidgeted, loosening the scarf around his neck. “Can we talk in the back?” He didn’t know why, but he was suddenly nervous. He didn’t think Kyungsoo was going to react badly, or betray his trust. Not that Hakyeon was going to be telling him everything. 

Maybe it was just because this was going to make it all irrevocably real. 

Kyungsoo didn’t mention it. “Sure,” he said easily, turning and motioning for Hakyeon to follow. They went into the back room, which was considerably less dim than the shop proper once Kyungsoo had flipped the lights on. It was even warmer back here, and Kyungsoo had candles burning, which certainly didn’t help.

“Why is it so fucking hot,” Hakyeon grumbled, undoing his scarf completely and yanking it off. “And what’s with the mood lighting?” 

“I was doing some heavy spellwork this morning,” Kyungsoo said absently, glancing at Hakyeon before he busied himself pulling another chair up to his work table. “It got very warm, and the candles are to cleanse the room.” 

Hakyeon sat in the chair Kyungsoo had just retrieved for him. “What kind of spellwork?”

“Something for a client,” Kyungsoo said, smiling in a way that told Hakyeon that was all he was going to say. He took a seat on the other side of the table. It had some new scorch marks, if Hakyeon wasn’t mistaken. “So, now will you tell me what this is about?”

Hakyeon swallowed, not knowing how to lead into this. “I’m retiring from hunting,” he said, blurting it out. “And I just— I wanted you to know.”

Kyungsoo blinked, but didn’t look terribly surprised. “Oh?”

“I— yeah,” Hakyeon said lamely. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, waiting, but Hakyeon didn’t know what else to say. He’d been expecting more of a reaction, maybe for Kyungsoo to try and talk him out of it. “I thought you’d— I don’t know, be more surprised.” 

Kyungsoo chewed on the inside of his cheek for a few seconds in thought. “You’ve changed, Hakyeon. You used to have this— this spark, for hunting, that dimmed after Hongbin was turned and seems to now have been totally snuffed out.” He stared at Hakyeon levelly, like he was trying to read him, and it make Hakyeon fidget. “I think, what with all the events of late, it’s altered the way you think about vampires.” 

Hakyeon’s face twisted. “It has, to a degree,” he murmured, looking at the burned wood beneath his palms. “Mostly I’m just— I’m tired. I want to get out while I’m still whole, and before my reputation totally gets ruined.” That was close enough to the truth that Hakyeon didn’t feel too bad about it. He couldn’t exactly reveal his main reason, so it would have to do.

“Your reputation is still very much intact,” Kyungsoo said. “Your recent, er, messy kill hasn’t made you any less feared.” 

“I’m not proud of that,” Hakyeon said, voice raw. “How did you even know about it?”

Kyungsoo waved his hand vaguely in answer, and Hakyeon knew that just meant he had clients who talked. How _they_ knew was beyond him. “Can I ask why you’re here, telling me this? I am flattered you’re apparently divulging this information to me before you’ve even filed your notice, but that’s beside the point,” Kyungsoo said. “Are you looking to sell your equipment back to me?” 

Hakyeon blinked. “I hadn’t thought about it,” he said honestly. “Mostly I wanted to let you know because I’m not— they’re not going to be happy with me. They’re going to want me to stay. So I’m not going to be doing this the— the proper way.”

Kyungsoo sat back, expression shrewd. “You’re going underground.”

 _Figuratively and literally_ , Hakyeon thought. “I need to disappear for a while. I’ll be resigning in a letter, and by the time they read it— I’ll be gone. I’ve cleaned out my apartment, am set up elsewhere. I already live off the books anyway. They won’t be able to find me.” Hakyeon picked at the charred wood, and it flaked off under his nails. “I just— I wanted you to know, so you wouldn’t worry. I’ll visit, after things have settled and it’s safe, I promise.” 

“I’d know,” Kyungsoo said softly, “I’d know if you weren’t okay, but I appreciate the gesture anyway.” He cocked his head to the side, smiling. “Will you be wanting me to nullify your tats?” 

Hakyeon’s face twisted in horror, and Kyungsoo laughed. “No,” he said, “I’d feel naked without them. But maybe I’ll sell some of my equipment back to you.”

“The daggers?” Kyungsoo asked. 

Hakyeon shook his head. “No, the silver nets, the stakes, maybe some of the charms.” 

Kyungsoo sighed fondly. “Oh, Hakyeon.”

“I can’t give it all up,” Hakyeon said helplessly. “I’d feel _weird_ without it.” 

“You’ll always be a hunter, deep down,” Kyungsoo said, still smiling. 

“Well, I’m going to be a hunter that doesn’t actually hunt,” Hakyeon muttered. “I’m ready for some— some peace, I guess.” 

“Uh huh,” Kyungsoo said. “Peace, right.” 

For some reason, Kyungsoo’s tone made Hakyeon feel a little open, like his secrets were obvious. He looked away from Kyungsoo’s face, his cheeks burning. “You reminded me,” he mumbled, searching in his jacket pocket to cover his awkwardness. He pulled out his keys, few as they were, and twisted his house key off the ring and set it down on the table. “That’s my house key. The charm you gave me, the one above the door, I couldn’t pry it down. It’s a really amazing piece of magic, Kyungsoo, I imagine you don’t want to just leave it there.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said, a little surprised. “Yeah, it’s too strong to be moved, it needs to be extricated and then reinstalled. Do you want me to put it in your new place for you?”

Hakyeon smiled fondly at him. “No, thank you. My new place has— it’s got a lot of stuff installed already. But it’d be a waste to leave it, and you could probably resell it for a high price. And the other spells and stuff you placed on the apartment— I figured you might want to disable those as well.” Hakyeon shrugged. “And I left most of my furniture, so, you know, if you need a new couch, you’re welcome to it.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “I’ll pass, thanks. Who knows what you’ve done on that couch.” Hakyeon blushed, and Kyungsoo grinned. “So you don’t need any new wards or charms for your new place? You’re leaving it all there?”

“Yep, like I said, I’ve got stuff already installed in my new place, and, well, the wards in my tats. I think I’m alright.” 

“And this,” Kyungsoo said. He reached out, poking a finger at the amulet around Hakyeon’s neck. It peeped at him, making Kyungsoo smile. “Funny little charm,” he muttered. 

“That’s what I call it,” Hakyeon said, putting a hand over it. “My funny little charm. It’s really loud, but I like it.”

Kyungsoo stared at him, his expression unreadable. “It suits you.”

Hakyeon squinted at him. “I am not sure what you’re trying to imply,” he announced, “but I’m sure I don’t like it.” 

Kyungsoo snorted again, standing up. “I have some— some work I need to get done. You can stay, if you want.”

Hakyeon stood as well. “No, it’s alright. I have something I need to do before the sun sets. I’ll let you get back to work.” He pulled Kyungsoo into a hug, smooshing Kyungsoo’s face into his chest, right over the amulet, which chimed happily. “You’re just the right height,” he said, resting his head against Kyungsoo’s.

“You’re the worst,” Kyungsoo grumbled, squirming away. 

“You love me,” Hakyeon said, grinning. He felt— lighter, now. He was doing this, it was happening. 

“I do,” Kyungsoo said, expression oddly solemn. He looked like he was struggling internally with whether or not to say something. The inside of his cheek was no doubt bloody from how much he was chewing it. 

The smile faded off Hakyeon’s face. “What is it?” 

After a few more seconds of chewing, Kyungsoo finally shook his head, scowling. “Nothing,” he mumbled. He jerked his head at the chair Hakyeon had just vacated, where Hakyeon had laid his scarf. “Don’t forget that.”

Hakyeon knew he was looking at Kyungsoo a little strangely. “Oh, uh, yeah.”

Kyungsoo stared back at him. “Wouldn’t want anyone else to see those bite marks on your neck.” 

Hakyeon jerked, making a swift, choked noise. He slapped a hand over the side of his neck. “That’s not— they’re— I—”

“Please don’t insult my intelligence by trying to tell me those _aren’t_ vampire bites,” Kyungsoo said, voice a little sharp, and Hakyeon’s mouth snapped shut. “You should at least be covering them with band-aids as well, if you’re going to be flinging your scarf off in fucking public.”

Hakyeon’s face felt hot, fear twisting in his stomach. “I don’t—”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, and Hakyeon trailed off. “Like I said, don’t insult my intelligence, and don’t lie to my face either. I know you have secrets you’re intent on keeping bottled up in your bowels, but don’t _lie_ to me. Your wards are, in many ways, extensions of me. I know when you’re lying.” 

Hakyeon looked down at the floor. “I’m usually more vigilant about keeping them covered,” he whispered, figuring he had nothing to lose being honest. He’d already blown it. 

Kyungsoo made a noise, it was almost satisfied. “Yeah, well, you do need a break, some _peace_ ,” he said with a snort. “I’ve always found vampires to be stressful company, but whatever floats your boat I suppose.” 

Hakyeon blinked at him. “What?”

Kyungsoo gave him a look ripe with pity. “You’re dumb.” He waved his hand at Hakyeon. “Now get out, I have work to do. I promise I won’t tell anyone about your illicit consortation with vampires.” He shoved the scarf into Hakyeon’s arms and then gave him a gentle shove. “Oh, and when you have all your shit in order, come see me about selling me your equipment, yeah? Much appreciated. Also remind Sanghyuk that he still needs to make an appointment for his oak tree tat.” 

“I— okay,” Hakyeon said, voice weak. He was reeling a little, and he pulled his scarf on automatically as Kyungsoo ushered him down the hall and into the shop proper. Hakyeon stopped once he was on the other side of the counter, staring at Kyungsoo warily. “I don’t know if I am grateful for your nonchalance about this or if it worries me.” 

Kyungsoo grinned. “You used to tell me that one of the best things about me was my willingness to overlook the illegalities of your work,” he said. “With the work I do it would be hypocritical to throw stones.”

Hakyeon gaped down at Kyungsoo, wondering exactly what sort of _work_ he was referring to. Was Kyungsoo— did he do dealings with _vampires_?

“You know what,” Hakyeon announced, “I don’t want to know.” He reached out, pulling Kyungsoo into another hug. 

This time, Kyungsoo patted his back. “That’s the spirit,” he said, muffled against Hakyeon’s shirt. Hakyeon’s amulet, pressed between them, cheeped. And when they pulled away from one another, it cheeped again. Kyungsoo smiled at it, and murmured, “Don’t worry about these things too much, you know? It’s not all light versus dark. Just— just worry about taking care of yourself, Hakyeon.”

“I will,” Hakyeon promised, meaning it down to his bones. 

——

Sun down was still a ways off when Hakyeon stepped into HQ. It was very quiet, still, and Hakyeon felt an odd peace settle over him, a calmness he hadn’t felt in far too long. This was the last time he’d walk these halls under this flickering light, the last time he’d smell that odd mixture of office space and damp earth. That smell had become a part of him over the years. He’d miss it. 

He made his way to the stairs, feeling— floaty, somehow, as if he was in a dream. The sound of his footsteps echoed through the stairwell, down into the depths of HQ. 

Initially, he hadn’t been sure where he should leave his letter. He wanted it found, wanted it read, so he’d discarded the idea of leaving it somewhere more theatrical, like down in the cells, or on his desk, where it would probably sit for a long time, assumed to be for Hakyeon himself. 

In the end, he’d decided leaving it in Kris’s office would suffice. It would be found and read tonight, presumably, if Kris was working. And if not tonight, then soon after. Soon. It would be done with, soon. 

Hakyeon saw nor heard anyone before he reached Kris’s door. Plans to shove the letter beneath Kris’s door faded as Hakyeon realized it was ajar. He pushed it open, and the lights within flickered on as the sensors registered movement. The office was empty, as Hakyeon knew it would be. Kris was, in all likelihood, at his other office in the VCF building. 

The desk was tidy, free of clutter. Hakyeon reached into his jacket and pulled his letter out, running his fingers over the corners of the envelope. He took a deep breath and then set the envelope neatly on the center of the desk. For a moment, he stood, unsure, staring at it, hands trembling in the air above it. 

The moment passed. Hakyeon withdrew his hands, stepping back out into the hall. He tugged the door shut behind him, and it shut with a click, locking automatically. He’d done it. 

He exhaled shakily. Yes. He’d done it.

It felt as if a great weight had been lifted, and Hakyeon turned, making his way through the halls of HQ for the last time, back out into the bright sunlight. 

 

 

To my fellow hunters,

I think, first and foremost, I'd like to say thank you. I've been a part of this team for many years, and chances are, if you hadn't plucked me off the streets, my life would have ended long ago. I'm grateful, not just for that, but for all I've learned and experienced here, the friendships lost and gained. I hope you'll be able to forgive me for leaving you this way, but in recent months, things have changed. I have changed. My heart now lies elsewhere, and I feel it is time this chapter of my life came to a close. So, this is a goodbye. 

Once again, thank you so much for everything. Watch over Sanghyuk for me, and please, take care.

—Hakyeon


End file.
